Wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly popular. A wireless network may include plurality of wireless devices. The next generation wireless devices are expected to be highly complex, providing ultra wide bandwidth, but may include high power budget wireless radios such as MIMO, cognitive, and/or ultra wide bandwidth transceivers. At the same time, many wireless devices are increasingly configured with a variety of sensors such as camera, camcorder, GPS, compass, and thermometers. It is expected that the wireless devices may soon start to communicate with human body embedded devices such pacemakers, portable kidneys and so forth. Wireless devices may employ operating systems that are not customized to the needs and preference of their users, environment and specific characteristics of the device, available resources, likely applications and workload, and so forth. Such approaches to the operation and management wireless devices may no longer be viable for the next generation of wireless devices. Further, the optimization of such systems using design and operating system developers may be inefficient.